Quest: Hunt Down Heartbreak
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Objectives: Find the operator who turned down 6O. Neutralize threat if found. Return to 6O afterwards.


**Quest:** Hunt Down Heartbreak

 **Giver:** ?

 **Objectives:** 1\. Find the operator who turned down 6O. 2. Neutralize threat if found. 3. Return to 6O afterwards.

 **Rewards:** 2,000G, 5,000EXP, Special Memory Chip, Skill Charm (L), Pod Program: Relationship Status Update

* * *

It's not unusual for operators at the Bunker to receive visitors every now and then. Except operators usually only get visits from their assigned battle type androids.

"You're the hero combat unit 2B, right?" The unnamed operator only asks this because she can't believe that such a legendary android was talking to her. Even with her veil covering the lower half of her face, she was sure that her jaw drop was obvious.

"The title is unnecessary. Addressing me by my given name is sufficient," 2B casually dismisses her in that smooth voice she's always imagined her to have. She makes it so hard for the operator to not faint. She thinks that her sudden lightheadedness may be due to a circuit malfunction and hence the hallucination.

"Right... Uh, how can I help you?" She asks in a tone that she hopes doesn't sound lame. She's heard of 2B's impeccable work ethics and so she assumes that she's here for related reasons. She also just so happens to know the operator assigned to the esteemed battle type android. "If you're looking for 6O she just went out on her break."

"I am aware." 2B pauses. There is an uncomfortable silence that spans merely seconds according to her memory bank but it feels like hours under 2B's scrutinizing gaze. 2B shifts but the tension doesn't break, if anything it thickens. "However the purpose of this visit isn't her. It is you."

"M-Me?" The operator stutters at the sudden attention. She couldn't tell with 2B's visor but she had an ominous feeling that the combat unit was glaring at her rather venomously. Over what, she doesn't want to find out.

"Yes, it has come to my recent attention that you have been affecting mission efficiency," 2B explains monotonously at first. When she clenches her fist, the operator has half the mind to just activate her self-destruct command. But 2B makes no violent movements. She does however frown ever so slightly. "My operator has been... upset.

The unnamed operator blinks. Processing. "Wait. Hold on just a sec." Did she hear her right? She can't be serious. The operator stares at 2B only to find her face to be as impassive and serious as it has always been. She cannot comprehend if confusion or fear is the more appropriate reaction. "Are you here to pick on me... just because I turned 6O down?"

"Illogical conclusion. Doing so would be pointless and a waste of resources," 2B easily dismisses the accusation. Her tone has been strictly professional and rational. "Although I do not understand the meaning behind forming attachments, I do understand that one is not obligated to return such sentiments."

Well at least this operator would not meet the wrong end of 2B's sword today. She lets out a breath that she doesn't realize she's been holding in until she literally feels the relief escape her.

It was a silly fear to have considering this is the legendary unit 2B who has nothing but heroic accolades on her. Of course she wouldn't act on such a ridiculous reason. She's heard of the battle android to be cold even around units supposedly working closer with her. She's grateful that there is some truth to that. Otherwise, she doesn't think that the Bunker has a spare body ready for her.

But relief aside, that doesn't answer all the questions. "Okay so... why are you here to see me then?"

"I'm still unsure myself," 2B answers honestly with crossed arms as if still in thought. "Perhaps, I was... curious."

"Curious...?"

"6O had been infatuated with you. Enough that it warranted disappointment and irrational behavior detriment to her work efficiency," 2B explains with just the slightest hints of annoyance seeping through her voice. It wasn't obvious but her frown made it so.

From 2B's narration, it sounded like 6O wasn't the only affected party.

2B pauses only to exhale a short breath. She tilts her head slightly and if it was possible then 2B looked like she was smirking ever so slightly. "But now that I have finally assessed you... it proves my worries to be unfounded."

What's that supposed to mean?

The unnamed operator would have wanted a more detailed explanation of that last statement however they were interrupted.

"2B? Oh my gosh! Is that you?"

If the high pitch squeal wasn't enough of a giveaway, the newly arrived android ran and happily flung themselves at 2B who readily caught her. With a smile. There were rumors that the legendary combat unit had that facial function disabled but apparently those rumors were unfounded. Although used less frequently, it was still functioning given the moment.

2B's smile is beautiful, the only show of warmth on an otherwise cold expression. And as elegant as it is, it is still no match with the pure beauty of the other android's smile. 6O's dazzling grin easily outshines 2B's reserved smile, bright and stunning as ever and radiating so much warmth that is shines even underneath the black veil.

"It's so good to see you again!" 6O's hands are intertwined behind 2B's neck, her arms hanging in a loose hug. Meanwhile 2B's hands are on 6O's waist, easily excused for balancing the energetic operator. "You never said you were visiting! I would have prepared!"

"Consider it a... surprise visit." 2B says it in her usual cool demeanor but the bystander operator had the weirdest hunch that she made up that excuse on the spot. Just a weird hunch.

If 6O had the same hunch, she didn't say. She's thrilled either way. "Awww, 2B! You really make my days at the Bunker more exciting!" She pauses and only then realizes that they aren't alone. "Oh, who were you talking with?"

"No one important." Rude! 2B tilts her head to the side, effectively covering the unnamed operator out of sight as well as presenting a different aura on the combat unit. 2B was oblivious to the fact that she looked absolutely adorable but she did take note of the light blush on 6O's face. "I was just asking them where you were." No, no she definitely wasn't.

"Oh, well um... okay!" 6O would have been more attentive than that but she's still distracted by 2B's cute head tilt. She's saving that in her permanent memory bank. She's saving backup copies even. "Anyways, you found me! Or I found you actually. Still, I'm here now! So any particular reason you wanted to see me? I mean I'm happy to see you too but if there's anything I can help you with, I'm always willing to assist you, 2B!"

"You have proven to be especially helpful lately. It is... commendable." She chooses her words carefully. Too much praise and 6O has the habit of working beyond acceptable conditions. But getting it right has its own rewards too. Any praise from 2B always did have that miraculous effect of getting 6O to smile wider than possible. "Actually, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Could you go ahead and enter my quarters? I've already left the door programmed to unlock for you."

"Really?" 6O looks absolutely ecstatic at how special that made her feel. She lets go of 2B, ready to make a dash and check out if it's true. Which is silly because of course it's true since this is 2B and it isn't in her programming to lie. Still it excites her nonetheless. But when 2B doesn't follow suit, she stays put. "Oh, but can't we go there together? Since we're already together right here I mean..." She plays with her fingers, nervous.

It's adorable really but 2B doesn't say.

"Alright. Wait for me in the hallways." 2B gives her a light nudge in the right direction. Despite all of the strength she's capable of, she can be surprisingly gentle when she wants to. She's unsurprisingly gentle when it comes to 6O. "I just need to thank this fellow YorHa unit for setting aside their time on my queries."

"Well if you say so." 6O tries to get a look on the said android but 2B keeps them discreetly out of sight. She figures that it's none of her business so she nods. "Got it. I'll see you in a bit then!"

6O leaves and carries the light atmosphere with her. As soon as she steps out the door, the awkward tension returns with a vengeance.

"So uh..." The unnamed operator would have followed 6O out if only 2B wasn't blocking her path. She knows this is intentional, she just doesn't know what else her intentions are. She's afraid to know at this point. Absolutely terrified.

"Listen carefully." There is no smile on 2B's face. Whoever 6O was talking to a while ago was not 2B.

This is the hero combat unit 2B who is a cut above the rest. This is the battle type android who has destroyed hundreds of machines including Goliath classes. This is the hardened war veteran whose voice is as sharp as her blade which now threatens her.

"I do not dislike you for your previous actions. However, should in the future you decide to intentionally hurt 6O and jeopardise my mission efficiency, I will be forced to enact... correcting protocols." 2B aims the words with perfect precision at her and the operator almost chokes, feeling a sensation not too far from having a blade skinning her throat.

The unnamed operator feels like a machine being mercilessly sliced by 2B's words.

"Do I make myself clear?" 2B's command leaves no room for negotiations.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" She stammers what she hopes wouldn't be her last words.

"Good. This has been a productive conversation. Thank you for your cooperation." Although 2B's words were positive, her tone indicates them to be more out of courtesy than praise. She salutes but again this is all mere formality. The unspoken threat lingers in her glare that's scalding even underneath her visor. "For the sake of YorHa and the glory of mankind! May we meet again under more... favorable circumstances."

2B doesn't even wait for her response as she walks out of the room unfazed.

If the unnamed operator only listened closely to anything but the wild ringing in her ears then she would have caught the conversation in the hallway.

"You done already?" 6O pushes herself off the wall and eagerly bounces over to 2B. She asks the obvious but it doesn't annoy 2B. It's endearing as long as she doesn't make it a habit during missions which she hasn't by the way.

"Yes." 2B gives her a slight nod, half in acknowledgement and half to sneak a discreet glance at the unnamed operator she left behind. The said android was on her knees as if her motor capacity in her legs collapsed. 2B briefly wondered if she should return to assist her but decided against the action. She supposes it to be rude to ignore the android in front of her. "Did I make you wait long?"

"Nope! Besides if it's you, I'll gladly wait as much as I need to!" 6O cheekily smiles and reaches out for 2B's hand. She doesn't even realize it as she continues, "Oh, but don't make me wait too long, okay? I wasn't exactly programmed with patience, hehe."

But 2B does. She's hyper aware of just how soft 6O's hand feels like and if she concentrates enough, she can feel the faint warmth through the gloves. So soft. It's so soft that it even has 2B murmur softly, "...What are you doing?"

6O blinks. She's not entirely sure what 2B meant until the foreign but not unwelcome sensation finally registers in her head. She looks down and sees their joined hands. She pulls away hers as if the touch was scalding. "Oh! Sorry! I guess I got carried away again. I get a bit touchy feely when I'm happy..."

2B blinks. She doesn't understand why her hand doesn't feel as warm when she clenches it. She doesn't understand how the warmth could leave her hand only to travel towards her chest where it lingers. She doesn't understand how 6O could have that effect on her. "So you're... happy?"

"Do you even need to ask?" 6O giggles and 2B stores the delightful sound in her permanent memory bank without hesitation. "Of course, I'm happy! After all, you're visiting me!"

"I see..." 2B processes this. She too feels this sense of relief after finally seeing 6O. Is this happiness? Is it relevant to the mission?

"Again, sorry for holding your hand without your permission," 6O apologizes and looks down guiltily as if she had done something so deplorable.

"I... don't mind. It just caught me off guard." 2B eases her worries. She clenches and unclenches her fist again, unsatisfied. Something is lacking.

She knows what it is, she just doesn't understand how one could miss something they didn't know they've been looking for until just recently.

"As long as one of my hands is free in case the situation calls for combat..." 2B unclenches her fist and brings it forward, awkwardly hanging in the air. "Then there is no significant reason to stop you from performing such an action."

It takes a while before anything happens after that declaration. 2B finds herself almost regretting her words and actions until 6O finally catches on with a satisfying blush on her face. That definitely makes it worth it.

"Oh! Then!" 6O gingerly holds 2B's hand in hers. 2B gives a small squeeze and 6O quietly squeals in delight, also squeezing back. 2B is running out of space to store all these memories of 6O's radiant smiles. It's a shame that she has to wear a veil but since she doesn't have a visor, 2B confirms that 6O's smile reaches her eyes which shines just as brilliantly in joy. "You know, you say a lot of work jargon even though what you mean is so simple."

"...It is imperative for every YorHa unit to act accordingly," 2B retorts defensively in her no nonsense tone.

"I know, I know. That's just so you." 6O giggles and strangely enough, 2B does not mind being laughed at. Certainly not when 6O looked like she was enjoying herself. 6O smiles at her coyly. "I'm not saying I dislike it... If it's not obvious, I really like you, 2B!"

"I..." 2B locks eyes with 6O whose gaze holds more depth than her cheerful attitude lets on. She doesn't remember doing anything to deserve such affection. She also doesn't understand the meaning behind harboring such feelings. However, it's not entirely unrequited she supposes. "I do not dislike you either, 6O."

"Aww, you'll have to be more honest than that!" 6O pouts at her and 2B doesn't feel like she chose the wrong answer given 6O's adorable response. "But I guess that's just your style. One day! One day I'll finally get you to say that you like me back!"

2B wants to tell her how unnecessary that is but it would be a shame to dampen 6O's enthusiasm. After all, a high morale operator will be more receptive at her job. Or so 2B reasons.

She doesn't quite yet understand her own true motives. Not yet. But perhaps soon enough.

"As long as it doesn't intrude on your duties as my operator then I will not stop you."

"If that's your way of encouraging me then it's working!"

And perhaps one day, 2B will finally understand why she doesn't want any more heartbreak for 6O.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am absolutely heartbroken that there aren't any 2B/6O fics here so I had to fix that. You're welcome. I love my gay android daughters.


End file.
